TOTAL OPPOSITES
by missstyles101
Summary: Visiting my aunt Layla seemed like a good idea when I was home. Now that I'm actually here, not so much. My name is Nicole Elizabeth Greenwood. I'm the youngest princess of England. And this is my story.
1. Moving From Home

TOTAL OPPOSITES

Visiting my aunt Layla seemed like a good idea when I was home. Now that I'm actually here, not so much.

Here in Forks, Washington there is a lot of green and gray. Forks is surrounded by a huge thick forest that connects Forks and La Push. La Push is a small Indian reservation on the outskirts of Washington. I don't like it. Sure back in London it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but at least it wasn't this dull and lifeless. Back home I could be getting ready for a fancy dinner party or something of the sorts right about now. But instead I'm in the back seat of aunt Layla's car.

To say I wasn't excited would be a total lie. I really am happy to see aunt Layla, I missed her a lot. I just didn't miss the rainy town of Forks.

Me and my older sisters, Katelyn and Catherine, are listening to aunt Layla rant about how nice it is to see us again.

My name is Nikki and this is my story.

As we made our way up the stairs, me, Katelyn, and Cat started chatting, excited to start exploring our home for the time being.

After we finished unpacking all of our clothes, shoes, and bags we headed downstairs. There, we found aunt Layla. It seemed she about to start dinner.

"Hey aunt Layla, maybe we should cook sinner instead." I suggested.

"Please. Sweetie , you guys are my guests. I should make you feel at home as best as I can. And please call me Layla. Aunt Layla makes me feel old." She joked.

Katelyn was on her pink iphone doing who-knows-what. And Cat was watching cartoons. I was helping aunt- I mean Layla cook dinner. That's the thing about me, Katelyn and Cat, we are all so different but still the same. Not just because we look so similar. We have this special bond that can't be broken. We complete each other.

It took us about an hour to finish making dinner.

"Katelyn, Cat food's ready!" Yelled Layla.

I went upstairs to wash my hands before dinner. That's what our mother taught us."Always remember to be clean." I looked at myself in the mirror. My exotic purple eyes stood out against my very pale skin. My dark red and blue hair looked quite freaky. It is also extremely long. It passes my bottom. My small button nose looked 'so adorable' as my father would say. My long fire looking eye lashes created shadows over my high cheekbones whenever I blinked. My eyes were sort of big. But people says I look as cute as button. I stopped staring at myself and went back downstairs.

When I got at the bottom of the stairs I saw Katelyn fixing her shirt. I had to admit, her blue hair looked great with the blue blouse she was wearing. Though I'm not sure why, but I'm pretty sure we aren't supposed to be wearing blouses in the state of Washington. We're supposed to wear sweaters and and long clothing.

When we entered the dining room we saw Cat twirling her red hair around her finger. She was sitting at the table, which was already set.

I went to help Layla. We had made fruit salad, white rice and fish, and we made pumpkin pie for dessert. The food was delicious.

After dinner, we washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

Right now me, Cat, and Katelyn are watching Nick. Now on to explaining about us.

My real name is Nicole Elizabeth Greenwood. I'm the youngest princess of England. I have two older sisters. Obviously my sisters are Katelyn and Catherine.

I'm the youngest of us three. We were all born with extraordinary hair. Katelyn, the oldest, has ocean blue hair. She has beautiful topaz colored eyes. She was born April 3, 1998. Catherine, the second oldest or the middle kid, has fiery red hair. She has gorgeous hot pink colored eyes. She was born April 20, 1998. I was born May 15, 1998.

Two months ago we turned fifteen. Our parents had told us the most shocking news. We were all elemental. Katelyn can control water. Which would probably explain her hair. Our hair shows which elements we can control. Obviously Cat's element is fire. And I for some reason have mixed hair, the color of both red and blue. Well, not to brag or anything, but I'm kind of special. We all are, it's just that I'm the only elemental that is able to control two different elements. Which are fire and water.

I know, I'm awesome. Anyway, as I was saying, we are the most powerful elemental there are. Plus we are the three princesses of England.

The reason we are in Forks, Washington with Layla is because our dear mother wants us to learn how to control powers. We can't have water or fire just coming out of our hands in the middle of a party or every time we get angry. Layla is mum's older sister. Since Layla is older, she knows how to control her element better than mum. Mum's element is earth. Layla's element is wind.

But I bet you're wondering if Layla is older, how come mum is the queen. Well, Layla didn't want to be queen, she didn't want the responsibility so she let mom, the responsible one, take the throne. But that doesn't mean Layla is lazy, she is actually really cool and awesome and laid back. Unlike mum who likes responsibility and likes to study instead of exploring the world and having fun. That is sort of like dad, the king. He can be cool at times but he can be a real over-protective dad and a stick in the mud when he needs to be.

Elemental can live forever. When we reach a certain age we stop aging. It depends on your personality,element, and your status. As in where you are in the royal status.

On with the story. I will explain more things as the story goes on. And for some reason Layla wants to talk to us about school tomorrow. I sure we don't have to go. We have never been to a public school. We've been home schooled all our lives. We each had a private tutor. Anyway, I have to go, it's already 10 to midnight.


	2. The School Talk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I see that not exactly a lot of people are reading this story. I just wanted to tell you guys that this is the first story that I have written that seems good enough to publish. So technically this is my first story. Anyway, um, I didn't know what I was supposed to do the first chapter, so this is my author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did I'd be a freaking millionaire. **

_I am running. I am sweating. I am sweating and running. I'm not sure what exactly I am running from, but it seems to be catching up to me fast. God I wish I could stop. But I can't. If I stop, whatever it is that is behind me will get me. I can't have that. Why? I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that I can't stop running. I risk a glance back. All I see is a huge mass of gray fur. I trip over a broken tree branch, and landed on my stomach, hard. Man, why did I have to look back. I turn around to see a humongous sized wolf/bear/horse thing. It's gray fur standing on end. It skidded to a stop directly in front of me. I wonder if it's a male or female? I quickly glanced down and see that in fact it is a male. The mutant wolf thing started blurring. I did the only thing I could do in this situation, beside screaming and peeing my pants. I pleaded for my life._

"_Please don't h-hurt me." I stuttered to the shaking animal. It looked about ready to have a seizure. Wait a second. Can animals even have seizures? Oh well. This wolf was definitely about to have one._

_The wolf mutant thing started changing appearance. Before I knew it instead of a snarling gray-furred beast, in it's place stood a very naked and very __**SEXY **__young man._

_But wait a minute, wolves aren't supposed to turn into young men. They aren't supposed to be turning into anything!_

_I look back up towards the young man. I can't really see his face. It's really blurry. But I _

_definitely can see his body. His beautiful russet skin looked bronze and golden in the faint shimmering forest sunlight. His toned body a pure hunk of of muscle, no ounce of fat anywhere. As I passed his navel I remembered exactly what would be after it and quickly glanced away with burning cheeks._

_I can't believe I was staring at this beautiful stranger who just appeared in my dreams. Why is he in my dreams? I usually just dream about talking mountains and a flying monkey who are my best friends. Man I am weird."Who are you? What just happened? How did you-" I start to fire questions towards the strange man._

"_No need to worry about that, my love. You will know soon enough." He interrupted me._

_What is this guy talking about? I want to know what is going on now, not soon enough._

"_Wait, no don't go. I still have questions." I say to the man whose name I still don't know as he started to fade away. "Don't worry, love. I'll come back soon. You are waking up, I have to go." he replied. As soon as he said that I notice everything has started to fade. "But wait, please." before I know it, I'm awake._

I wake up with a gasp. I can't believe what I just dreamed. _Who was that guy? Why was he in my dreams? What did he mean I will know so soon? Why did he- _A large knock on my door interrupted my questions. I realize I am still in bed in my pajamas. I look around my room. . Everything is in its place. I almost get lost in my thoughts once again, before the knocking on my door begins again. "Nikki, are you okay in there? I have been calling you for ten minutes." I hear Layla say through the door. I sigh and get up to answer the door. "Layla, I am fine. Just got lost in my thoughts for a while." I try to reassure her.

"Oh, okay then. I thought you were hurt since you weren't responding. I was just calling you down for breakfast. Just come and eat after you have finished getting ready. I still have to talk to you guys about you guys starting school." She left before I could respond. _School? I didn't know we had to go to school. We've never gone to school before, we are usually home-schooled. Oh well, I guess there is a first time for everything._ I stopped my inner dialog and went to my bathroom, which is connected to my room. As I stare at my bathroom I realize it's almost the total opposite style of my bedroom. But I still love it.

I brush my teeth then got in the shower. I got out after I was clean and went back to my room to look for clothes to wear. After that I went downstairs to see Layla, Katelyn, and Catherine eating breakfast. I sit down at the table and look at what's for breakfast. I see scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, muffins, fruits, cereal, and orange juice. I take some toast and spread some jam on it, take some bacon and get some fruit and orange juice. I take a bite out my bacon. _Man, I love bacon._ "So as you guys know, you'll have to start going to a public school like normal teenagers," starts Layla. "I know you guys probably won't like it, but you guys will start in a week." She finishes. "What!? In a week? But we don't even know how things work in regular schools. I'm pretty sure it's not the same as being home-schooled." Katelyn shouts.

"I understand you guys will be confused. But that is why I have given you guys a week to prepare yourself for the drama filled place, that others sometimes call Hell, that is high school. And you guys are very smart, I'm sure you'll be able to figure everything out. Now, come on and go put on other clothes that you wouldn't mind getting dirty. I want to teach you guys the basics of being an elemental before I go to work." Throughout the whole talk me and Catherine just listened and stared._ I can't believe I have to go to high school. I mean, I always knew we would have to go, but not in just a week._ I guess after the first of our training we have to go buy school supplies.

"Wow," I panted out to Katelyn who landed right besides me. "Who knew being an elemental could be such hard work? We didn't even do a lot."

we just finished the basics of our training, and let me tell you, this stuff is freaking hard! Who knew we had to know and do so much? "Get up guys, never stay down more than a second flat. We still have a lot to cover." Layla started, but got interrupted by her watch beeping. "Whoops! Guess I have to go to work. We will finish this later." She says then get in her car and speeds away without a speck of dust on her.

We get up and go to our rooms. I'm not sure what the others are doing, but I'm guessing taking a shower since I hear the water running. I guess I better go take one too. After taking my good long shower, I fall on my bed and go to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys. I had to hurry this chapter up because I had to go do something. Sorry if there is any mistakes. By the way, I'm changing the girls' birthdays. But I can't do that now. Gotta go. Bye! **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:Hey guys. Sorry I didn't write a chapter for the holidays. I was so busy. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer than my usual chapters. I am so sorry, again. By the way this isn't a chapter. I'll just be giving you guys some information so you won't be confused about the story. And the girls.**

_Nicole Elizabeth Greenwood:_

_She is the youngest out of the three siblings. Her name may be Nicole but she prefers to be called Nikki. I would tell you guys her personality but I want you guys to find out on your own, throughout the story. Nikki has two older sisters. They were not all born on the same day. But they still look very much alike. She was born on April 28, 1997. Now onto her appearance._

_She has exotic purple eyes with extremely pale skin. Almost as pale as a vampire's skin. But maybe about a shade darker, which isn't saying much. She has dark red and blue hair. Since she has two elements, fire and water. Her freaky hair is actually extremely long. It passes her bum. She has a small nose that her father says looks adorable. She has long fire looking eye-lashes. When she blinks they create shadows over her high cheekbones. Her eyes were sort of big, but people says she still looks cute. She isn't exactly the tallest one of the three of them. She is actually quite short. About 5'3. _

_Catherine Allison Greenwood:_

_She is the the second oldest, also known as the middle kid. Her name may be Catherine but she only lets people close to her call her Cat. That means her sisters and family, and her closest friends. I'm also not going to tell you guys her personality either. Cat ha two sisters. A younger one and an older one. She was born on April 16, 1997. Now onto her appearance._

_She has gorgeous hot pink colored eyes. Has the same pale skin as her younger sister. She has fiery red hair. Her element is fire. Her hair is also extremely long. But it stops just before it reaches her hips. She has a perfect straight nose. It's skinny and sort of tiny. She has red eye-lashes. She is about 5'6. So she is a little taller than her younger sister._

_Katelyn Alexandria Greenwood:_

_She is the oldest of the three. Her name might be Katelyn but she lets her sisters call her Kate or Katie. Kate has two younger sisters. Still not telling her personality. She was born on April 5, 1997. Now onto her appearance. _

_She has beautiful topaz colored eyes. Has the same pale skin as her younger sisters. She has ocean blue hair. Her element is water. Her hair passes herb shoulders but stops before it reaches her waist. She has blue eye-lashes. She is 5'8. So she is the tallest of her sisters._

**A/N: If you guys have any more questions or need any more information just review the story. Or send me a PM. Please review my story. It would help a lot. I need some criticism on my work. Review please. Again,sorry for not updating in so long.**


End file.
